Cronicile unui ninja: Naruto
by theshadow1996
Summary: Ficul asta o sa fie despre viata lui Naruto, fiind salvat de Itachi de la moarte sigura la sase ani, luat intr-o calatorie de sase ani, si intors la Konoha, gata sa se lupte cu unii dintre cei mai puternici dusmani ai Satului. Naruto va ajunge foarte puternic, si va avea cateva abilitati unice...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nu detin nicunul dintre caractere, sau povestea originala, iar chestia asta nu se va shimba la urmatoarele capitole.

Nota Autorului: Ficul asta o sa fie despre viata lui Naruto, fiind salvat de Itachi de la moarte sigura la sase ani, luat intr-o calatorie de sase ani, si intors la Konoha, gata sa se lupte cu unii dintre cei mai puternici dusmani ai Satului. Naruto va ajunge foarte puternic, si va avea cateva abilitati unice... perechiile inca nu sunt decise, insa oscilez intre Hinata si Ino... Cel mai probabil Hinata, dar cum spuneam: nu e nimic batut in cuie. Unul dintre lucrurile cele mai enervante este faptul ca voi scrie in romana, ceea ce inseamna ca expresiile foarte bogate din engleza vor lipsi, lafel ca multe alte chestii smechere, care suna muuult mai bine in engleza. Probabil o sa strecor macar cateva denumiri de jutsu in engleza, sperand sa nu sune penibil.. Ma mai gandesc... _Whatever, just sit back and enjoy!_

Primul capitol este destul de mare, deci nu va asteptati ca asta sa fie dimensiunea obisnuita a capitolelor. E posibil sa updatez destul de greu, deci imi cer scuze in avans pentru inconvenientul acesta, dar nu prea am incotro, sunt prea lenes. Va rog sa imi scrieti parerea intr-un review; mi-ar place foarte mult sa stiu ce parere aveti despre poveste pana acum, chiar daca sunt doua trei cuvinte. De asemenea, v-as ruga sa imi spuneti unde am gresit sau ce lucruri ar putea folosi niste imbunatatiri; atata timp cat nu o faceti cu rautate, critica constructiva este foarte apreciata…

CAPITOLUL I – La Multi Ani!

Cerul instelat era de un albastru inchis profund, iar soarele isi termina de indeplinit paganul ritual al apusului parasind orizontul inca odata. In liniste, o briza usoara adia peste Konoha.

Era seara, iar la o mica departare inauntrul uriaselor porti care inconjurau Satul, la o fereastra darapanata de la al doilea etaj al unei cladiri vechi, o mica siluieta blonda privea frumusetea apusului de foc cu nostalgie. Brusc, o strafulgerare verde strabatu orizontul si disparu intr-o clipa, luand cu sine ultimele raze de soare si provocand un zambet fad pe buzele copilului.

"Heh.. Lucrurile frumoase intotdeauna trebuie sa dureze atat de putin?"

"**Daca ceea ce este frumos ar dura o vesnicie, si-ar pierde valoarea… nu esti de acord, copile?**"

"Oh, mai nou filozofezi, nu? Dupa ce tot satul m-a urat, m-a dispretuit si mi-a distrus intreaga viata de pana acum din cauza ta, nu veni acum sa imi dai lectii despre clipele frumoase.. TU ai avut grija ca fiecare clipa placuta pe care am trait-o sa dureze la fel de mult ca aceasta raza verde…"

"**Pustiule, se spune ca sunt un demon. Am omorat mii de oameni si m-am hranit cu cele mai puternice bestii din Natiunile Elementare dupa ce le-am ucis. Nu imi voi cere scuze de la un copil pentru ca satul in care traieste este atat de idiot incat sa se razbune pe tine, crezand ca mie imi fac rau. Oricum, ca un dar de consolare, puterea mea este a ta oricand vei fii gata sa-i ucizi pe toti oamenii care te-au torturat, pe cei care te-au ranit, pe cei care si-au obligat copiii sa se fereasca de tine, condamnandu-te la singuratate, pe cei care ti-au facut viata insasi o povara greu de suportat. Cand vei decide sa ii ucizi pe toti cei care iti neaga insusi existenta, cand in sfarsit le vei demonstra ca existi, devenind calaul si pedeapsa lor... Atunci vei avea parte de puterea mea. Pana atunci uraste-ma si invinuieste-ma pe mine, insa fii gata, caci ura **_**mea**_** va iesi la iveala, iar cand asta se va intampla, vei fi beat de putere si furie, consumandu-te pe tine insuti." **

Copilul zgribulit sopti, neincrezandu-se suficient in propria voce pentru striga.

"Te inseli. Nu voi ucide pe nimeni."

Un chicotit infundat rasuna; un chicotit care in curand se transforma in cel mai haotic si racnit ras:

"**Mai vedem..."**

"…"

Prin mintea baiatului trecura rapid intamplarile din ultima luna… La inceputul lunii, dupa ce a fost dat afara din orfelinat pentru a saptea oara, a primit un apartament de la Jiji, cel de-al treilea Hokage. Sarutobi se satura sa-si puna increderea in oamenii care nu o merita, asa ca se hotarase sa-i ofere copilului un loc al lui, unde sa fie intr-o relativa siguranta. Se pare ca Marele mostenitor al Vointei de Foc era singura persoana careia ii pasa de acest mic copil, pe care toata lumea il alunga. Imediat ce apartamentul a fost mobilat si 'Jijii' i-a incredintat cheia si niste sfaturi, sperand ca totul va fi bine, cosmarul a reinceput…

De nenumarate ori, in mijlocul noptii, oameni beti sau chiar treji se opreau pe strada si incepeau sa injure 'demonul blestemat', aruncand cu sticle, incercand sa nimereasca geamul apartamentului. Copilul inspaimantat, ascuns in dulap sau sub pat, plin de frica astepta pana cand cei de afara se potoleau si porneau incet, fiecare spre casele lor. Tarziu in noapte, cand linistea de afara confirma faptul ca pericolul a trecut, incet, baiatul iesea din ascunzatoarea sa, pasea cu grija printre cioburile imprastiate pe podea si se indrepta cu greu catre pat. Dardaind de frig, speriat, cu inima franta, copilul se invelea cum putea mai bine, deoarece ferestrele sparte permiteau frigului sa intre fara a opune rezistenta.

De atatea ori, in ultimele sapamani, a adormit plangand, sperand la acceptare si visand la o familie pe care nu a cunoscut-o niciodata...

Gandurile I se indreptara spre clipa de fata. Incet, isi aminti ca ziua de maine este ziua pe care o uraste cel mai mult de cand isi putea aminti: ziua nasterii lui. Cele mai crancene batai si cele mai grave rani le-a primit in cele 5 zile de nastere de pana acum, asa ca un fior rece ii trecu pe sina spinarii si incepu sa tremure… Stand in casa intunecoasa, dardaind de frig, si zvarcolindu-se in patul rece.

'De ce EU? De ce al patrulea Hokage a sigilat demonul nenorocit tocmai in MINE? De ce toata lumea ma uraste pe MINE, nu pe EL?'

Lacrimi reci curgeau repezi pe obrajii lui fierbinti, tremuratul nu cuteza sa inceteze, ochii sai mari, adanci, privind cu spaima in jurul lui, asteptand o amenintare din fiecare colt intunecat, tresarind la cel mai mic zgomot de pe strada. Capsorul lui mic nu mai putea tine pasul cu stresul si teama la care a fost supus in toti acesti ani. Intr-o rabufnire brusca, hohote de plans izbugnira insotite de suvoaie de lacrimi care curgeau acum nestingherite, fata lui ascunsa in perna tresarind in convulsiile sughitatului. Suferinta si mania din putinii lui ani de viata fusesera de ajuns, iar acum parea ca nimic nu mai putea opri raul de emotii care curgeau in torente puternice…

O mana se aseza pe parul tepos, blond, al baiatului care avea santuri mici sapate pe obraji din pricina lacrimilor. Mana aceea calda ii mangaie parul, iar o greutate se aseza langa el, pe pat,tragandu-se mai aproape de copil.

Ridicandu-si fata din invelisurile patului si uitandu-se printre ochii rosii de plans, incetosati de lacrimi ca de gheata si incercand sa le stearga cat mai repede, baiatul zari doua personae care priveau cu ochii tristi la el, evident incercand sa isi retina fiecare emotiile sale. Unul dintre ei era Sarutobi, cel de-al treilea Hokage al Satului ascuns in frunza, poreclit de catre copil "Jiji", iar celalalt era un barbat inalt, cu parul alb-gri, tepos , purta echipament ninja si avea fata acoperita de o masca ce interpreta fata unui lup. Cel din urma a avut de-a lungul vietii copilului rolul de 'inger pazitor'; de cate ori nu l-a salvat din mainile gloatei fara minte, de cate ori nu a incercat sa ii aline amara singuratate a baiatului, ducandu-l sa manance din cand in cand la vreun restaurant la care in mod normal nu ar fi putut intra... Asa ca acest shinobi primi porecla de 'lup' din partea protejatului sau.

"Naruto, ce s-a intamplat? De ce plangi?" intreba calm si parintesc, Sarutobi.

Drept raspuns, primi un sughit, baiatul incercand sa se calmeze, stergandu-si ochii si fata cu maneca pijamalei pe care o purta.

"Maine este ziua ta… batranul facu o pauza pentru a-si drege vocea… asa ca ti-am pregatit un cadou, o surpriza." Ochii batrani ii privira cu multumire pe cei tineri, privind cum acestia se lumineaza, ca si cand un gram de fericire apare intr-o lume a urii si deznadejdii.

Baiatul nu raspunse, dar plansul se potoli. Felul de a fi al baiatului iesi in evidenta prin faptul ca acesta deja uitase cauza plansului, iar mintea lui era concentrata in acest moment pe ghicirea cadoului pe care urmeaza sa il primeasca.

"_Semeni atat de mult cu tatal tau… Nu ma mir ca a gasit de cuviinta sa iti incredinteze tie puterea Vulpii. Increderea sa in puterea ta de a depasi suferinta a fost rasplatita… Inca putin, Naruto, inca putin si te voi scapa de povara ta. Rezista, Naruto… inca putin…" _Cu gandurile acestea in minte, Sarutobi imbratisa strans baiatul, iar acesta, pentru prima data in viata sa, copilul a simtit ca are o legatura speciala cu o persoana. Un zambet incepu sa se distinga pe fata, un zambet care crescu si se transforma in ranjetul care urma sa ii devina caracteristic.

"Maine seara sa imi aduci cadoul, sau voi deveni puternic si iti voi lua locul!" glumi el, uitand de gandurile sale triste.

Hokagele zambi si iesi impreuna cu persoana mascata, fara a spune un alt cuvant. Adevarul este ca il iubea imens pe Naruto, acesta era un fapt pe care nu il putea nega; insa munca unui Hokage lasa putin spre nimic cand vine vorba de timp liber, asa ca oricat de mult timp ar fi dorit sa petreaca cu 'nepotul' sau neoficial infiat, pur si simplu tot ce ii putea oferi erau mici franturi de minute odata pe saptamana, uneori chiar mai rar. Copilul se obisnuise si nu i-o lua in nume de rau, dar chiar si asa, o voce subtire si insistenta nu-i dadea pace batranului Hokage.

Odata ce usa se inchise in urma barbatilor, Naruto isi lasa zambetul sa se stearga de pe buze, iar privirea incarcata cu tristete reveni pe ochii sai de un albastru profund, insa vizita ajutase enorm. Dovedise ca in satul acela, unde toata lumea il ura, exista un om, poate chiar doi, care ii vroiau binele si aveau o legatura speciala cu el, iar asta insemna foarte mult .

Fara alte ganduri impovaratoare, copilul isi croi drum sub plapuma si adormi cu o respiratie usoara, lipsita de griji.

Primele raze de soare incepeau sa se distinga printre ramurile copacilor, provocand pasarele sa isi zburde penele, pregatindu-se pentru inca o zi de viata. Noaptea trecuta plouase usor, asa ca acum toata natura era proaspata si revigorata. Pe strazile satului, oamenii au inceput sa misune, fiecare cu drumul sau, evitand sau sarind peste baltile inguste de apa care ramasera din ploaia de dinainte. Shinobi si civili laolalta incepeau fiecare cu rutina zilei, insa ceva ca o greutate sinistra, nevazuta, apasa aerul, prevestind o nenorocire...

"**Pustiule, trezeste-te odata! Este ziua ta!" **Vocea lui Kyuubi suna cat de cat calda, demonul incarcand sa isi inveseleasca gazda.

Un ochi oceanic se intredeschise greu, urmat de un cascat intins si zgomotos.

"De cand iti pasa de ziua persoanei in care esti intemnitat?" intreba Naruto cu un glas mormait, de la brusca sa trezire din somn.

"**Nimic din ceea ce s-a intamplat nu a fost din vina ta, ci a mea. As fi nedrept daca m-as razbuna pe tine, in loc sa imi accept pedeapsa..." **Vocea vulpii era incarcata cu o suferinta profunda, pe care, insa, o ascundea fata de copil.

Dupa micul dialog, conexiunea mentala dintre copil si vulpe s-a intrerupt, fiind oprita de catre demon.

Frecandu-si ochii pentru a alunga somnul, baiatul incepu sa se dea jos din pat, gandindu-se la cum va petrece aniversarea zilei lui de nastere anul acesta. Datile trecute nu s-au apropiat nicidecum de definitia sa a cuvantului 'ideal', deoarece a ramane jumatate mort si inghetat pe o alee sinistra cateva ore, sau chiar zile NU era ideal. De data aceasta va fii siguranta ca oamenii si-au dat seama ca el este doar un copil nevinovat, care nu merita sa fie pedepsit. Sigur de data aceasta va fii bine. Dupa ce in sfarsit a inceput sa creada partial ceea ce isi repeta de cateva minute, se spala si imbraca, iar mintea baiatului s-a oprit la un plan pentru ziua ce-i statea in fata. Un zgomot neobisnuit venit dinspre stomacul sau ii aminti ca prioritatea numarul unu era hrana, asa ca hotara sa incerce sa cumpere ceva de mancare, inainte de a-si urma planurile.

Cu nadejde in suflet, Naruto a apucat din mers banii pe care Jiji ii lasa in fiecare luna si care se aflau neatinsi pe masa, iesi din casa, incuind usa cu atentie, apoi cobora in strada si incepu sa se uite de un loc care i-ar permite sa manance. Trecura 40 de minute fara succes, deoarece fiecare magazin de alimente si chiar restaurantele il alungau cu scarba, amenintandu-l pe 'copilul-demon' ca il vor ucide daca il vor mai vedea ca le calca pragul. Dezamagit si cu inima plina de durere, copilul de 6 ani se aseza pe o bordura si incepu sa planga cu sughituri... Ridicandu-si privirea inlacrimata, observa un mic restaurant care avea firma scrisa cu litere mari deasupra 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Abia acum nasul lui incepu sa simta aerul aromat care il imbia ca o mana invizibila, iar stomacul incepu sa ii reaminteasca cat de flamand era. Sclipirea de speranta din ochii copilului se sterse odata ce isi aminti ultima jumatate de ora, nadejdea sa de a manca fiind sfarmata. Lacrimile incepusera sa se usuce, insa privirea lui incarcata cu amaraciune se intoarse catre pamant, neindraznind sa mai priveasca la sursa celui mai delicios miros pe care il simtise pana atunci.

"Ce avem noi aici? Awww... Ce cauta un copil asa mare si dragut ca tine, stand singur pe trotuar, plangand... Nu e frumos! De ce plangi? Esti ranit?"

Ridicandu-si privirea trista, el zari o fata tanara, cam de 18 ani, cu un sort alb, parul negru impletit intr-o codita, si cu o privire vesela si plina de compasiune. Cand Naruto a ridicat capul, iar fata a putut sa ii vada fata in totalitate, a observat o usoara tresarire de spaima in privirea acesteia. Cu siguranta ca fata a fost avertizata cu privire la demon, iar acum urmeaza sa il loveasca, sa il ia la bataie sau sa il alunge, aruncand pietre in urma sa... Sub impresia propriilor sale ganduri, copilul a inchis strans ochii, asteptand bataia care nu veni niciodata. Deschizand un ochi tremurator, vazu expresia de adanca tristete de pe fata fetei, iar privirea sa agera nu pierdu o lacrima care lucea amar in coltul ochiului ei drept.

Fara a scoate un cuvant, mana fetei apuca delicat manuta mica a copilului, tragandu-l inspre restaurantul cu ramen. Fiind prea coplesit de uimire ca sa se impotriveasca, Naruto urma pasii fetei in restaurant,impleticindu-se, pana cand aceasta il aseza pe un scaun, in fata unei mese late. Ea se aseza pe un scaun in stanga lui, mana ei eliberand manuta mica.

"Tata, te rog, pregateste doua boluri cu ramen pentru micutul nostru prieten." spuse fata.

Bucatarul, un om trecut de 50 de ani, care purta de asemenea un sort alb, impecabil, si care in momentul respectiv taia niste legume, ridica privirea catre masa unde se aflau cei doi, si raspunse cu o voce prietenoasa:  
"Doua boluri de miso ramen vor fi gata in 5 minute, draga mea. Mi-l prezinti si mie pe noul tau prieten?" intrebarea de la sfarsit provocand privirea omul sa alunece catre micul copil care evident era stingherit, cu panica in priviri. Multe dintre atentatele la ciata lui incepura intr-o nuanta asemanatoare.

Naruto se uita la fata, care ii zambi, dupa care se uita la barbatul din fata lui si spuse:

"Ma numesc Naruto."...nervozitatea sa incepu sa capete amploare...

"Incantat de cunostinta! Numele meu este Ichiraku, dupa cum probabil ai ghicit." raspunse omul cu un zambet pe buze, dupa care se intoarse la pastele care fierbeau in apa pusa pe foc. "De ce nu ne spui mai multe despre tine?" intrebarea fiind pusa cu spatele la copil.

"Umm... Nu mi-am cunoscut parintii, iar Jiji spune ca amandoi au plecat imediat dupa nasterea mea, si ca urmeaza sa se intoarca in cativa ani..." dupa ce a terminat de pronuntat raspunsul, constiinta sa ii spuse ca acesti oameni care s-au purtat frumos cu el merita adevarul, iar daca acestia vor sa il alunge dupa ce il afla, sau sa il raneasca, acesta va fi pretul platit... Adunandu-si curajul, el incepu: "Umm... Mai este ceva pe langa asta... Stiti, la nasterea mea, cel de-al patr... Umm... Toti oamenii spun ca eu sunt un... Umm.. Si ma alunga... err.. Si n-nu v-asi in-invinovati daca m-ati alunga.. Umm.. Imi pare rau ca..."

Fata ii puse mana pe obraz, intorcandu-i fata plina de tristete catre ea, ridicandu-i usor barbia astfel incat privirea sa rusinata fixata in podea sa urce, intalnind privirea ei blanda, si ii vorbi:  
"Naruto... Mie imi poti spune Ayame, iar aici esti binevenit ori de cate ori doresti sa vii. Poti avea incredere in noi, pentru ca nu te vom alunga niciodata si nu te vom rani, indiferent de situatie." Fata ii zambi si ii impinse usor bolul aburind care tocmai fusese pus pe masa.

Dupa o foarte lunga ora, copilul multumi pentru mancare, dupa ce 'batranul', asa cum il poreclise Naruto pe bucatar, ii respinse banii, spunand ca acea masa a fost un gest de prietenie. Copiilul singuratic incepu sa mearga incet catre locul unde vroia sa isi petreaca pretiosul timp al aniversarii sale, si anume monumentul sapat in munte, intruchipand cei patru Hokage, mai precis,deasupra celui de-al patrulea. Baiatul simtea o atractie negraita intre el si locul acela. Inca de la 5 ani incepuse sa vina acolo pentru a gandii, si pentru a fii in siguranta cand vreo multime de oameni inarmati cu ciomege sau alte arme il fugareau, insa niciodata nu si-a dat seama ce anume il atrage la locul acela. Gandurile ii fura intrerupte cand In spatele lui cazu cineva, la o distanta de cativa metrii. Crezand ca este vreun om beat care il ataca in lumina zilei, Naruto se intoarse brusc. In fata sa se afla o foarte rusinata fetita, care tocmai cazuse de pe o craca a pomului in care fusese cocotata. Era imbracata intr-un hanorac deschis la culoare, niste pantaloni de culoarea albastru inchis, cu parul de un violet-albastru inchis iar in picioare purta sandale. Parul ei era tuns scurt, cu doua suvite mari lasate lungi in dreapta si stanga bretonului scurt, care ii conturau intr-un mod placut fata, iar ochii erau mari, timizi, si cel mai curios: erau albi, fara pupile. Fata, observandu-i privirea fixata pe ea, se inrosii din cap pana in picioare, se balbaii putin, dupa care lesina, cazand pe spate. Naruto, speriat, apuca un bat pe care il zari cu coada ochiului pe pamant si se apropie de ea. Era chiar o fata draguta, parand intr-un somn adanc si plin de pace si lipsit de griji. Baiatul duse incet varful batului catre fetita, dupa care o impunse usor si sari putin intr-o parte, pentru a fii gata sa o ia la fuga, daca situati ar fii de o asa natura. Nu se intampla nimic. Lasand batul la o parte, copilul se apropie de fetita si o privii incet. Figura gingasa ii inspira simpatie si incredere, ceea ce nu multi reusesc sa faca. Cu un oftat, Naruto se apleaca si o ridica pe copila, indreptandu-se incet catre parcul de peste strada. Cum ajunse la destinatie, baiatul o lasa cu grija pe o banca si se aseza alaturi de ea. Nu trecura nici doua minute, si un shinobi inalt aparu langa banca, atratgand atentia lui Naruto. Acest shinobi il privi incet, analizandu-l din cap pana in picioare, sub privirile curioase ale copiilor si ale lui Naruto insusi.

"Iti multumesc ca ai vegheat peste Hinata-sama in lipsa mea. Ai recunostinta mea."

Cu aceste simple cuvinte spuse intr-o maniera calma, barbatul lua fetita si se indrepta catre cladirile clanului Hyuuga, aflate la cateva sute de metrii distanta. Acel barbat avea ochii asemanatori cu cei ai Hinatei, daca i-a retinut numele corect, asa ca totul era in regula. Mintea lui simpla uita repede grijile cu privire la siguranta fetitei, si se ridica sa plece. Incepuse deja sa auda fraze precum 'Este copilul acela!' 'Tata mi-a spus sa stau departe de el, sa nu am nimic de-aface cu el...' 'Lafel mi-au spus si parintii mei... Este un ciudat!'. Asa ca daca vroia sa scape de baia de insulte care se apropia cu repeziciune, ca un foc mocnit sub o gramade de paie, Naruto trebuia sa plece.

Panorama era superba. Satul privit de sus, de pe inaltimile muntelui sculptat, se arata in toata splendoarea si maretia sa: oamenii isi vedeau de treburi intruchipati in niste puncte mici, miscatoare, cladirile se inaltau mandre, inconjurate de giganticul zid de aparare, iar 'Turnul' – resedinta Hokagelui- se distingea de toate celelalte prin arhitectura deosebita si prin construcria impunatoare. Naruto privi turnul, jurand tacut ca intr-o buna zi il va detine, demonstrand tuturor locuitorilor satului ca el este Naruto, CEL MAI MARE DINTRE HOKAGE si demn de respectul lor.

Cu aceste ganduri statea copilul, fascinat in atmosfera splendida a apusului de soare, invaluit intr-un joc de raze aurii si umbre ascutite si lungi.

Soarele palid isi rasfrangea ultimele raze plapande peste monumentul impunator, binecuvantand satul si cetatenii sai cu stralucirea sa inainte ca imperiul intunecos sa il alunge. Naruto se ridica. Noaptea este periculoasa, mai ales pentru el deoarece sub ascunzisul intunericului, oameniii tind sa actioneze fara frica de consecinte, increzandu-se in anonimatul pe care il ofera perdeaua noptii, iar acest fapt a dus la cele mai frecvente atentate la viata sa.

Cu o ultima privire inlacrimata si cu un oftat usor, copilul incepe sa paseasca pe treptele reci de piatra, o briza usoara mangaindu-i fata si leganandu-i parul auriu, tepos. Ochii sai privind cu greu oamenii pe care jura de atatea ori sa-i protejeze, aceeasi oameni care incearca sa-l ucida zi de zi, noapte de noapte.

Hokagele se ridica cu greu din spatarul in care isi petrecu intreaga zii. Spatele il durea ingrozitor, lafel si soldul; durerea de cap era ceva normal, iar el o ignora in mod automat, fiind obisnuit cu ea dupa atata amar de ani. Incet, dadu la o parte toate hartiile de pe biroul sau de lemn, cautand obosit un anume lucru. Fruntea sa incretita de catre cei 72 de ani de viata incepu sa se incrunte, in timp ce gura lui mormaii o injuratura monotona, incoerenta.

'Oare unde am pus-o? Acum doua zile era chiar aici...' dupa ce apasa soneria din mijlocul biroului sau urias "Mizuki, ai mutat tu cumva ultimul document de inrolare in academie? Eu l-am lasat chiar aici, pe birou data trecuta cand l-am mutat, iar acum nu mai este."

"Imi pare nespus de rau, Hokage-sama" intra impaciuitor tanara secretara. "Ieri ati lasat un pahar de wisky pe jumatate plin, iar doamna care a intrat aici pentru a face curatenie l-a varsat. Toate documentele situate pe birou au fost afectate intr-o oarecare masura, asa ca a fost necesar sa le mut pe acoperisul cladirii si sa le intind, pentru a recupera cel putin o parte din informatii."

Cand secretara isi termina de spus povestea, Shiruzen avea deja mana plasata pe frunte, masandu-si incet si apasat tamplele carunte intr-o incercare esuata de a opri un nou val de durere care se izbea de mintea sa. Era satul de toate femeile incopmpetente care ii faceau viata cu mult mai mizerabila decat ar fi trebuit sa fie. Si-ar fi dorit ca secretara sa sa fie un personaj din noua serie a lui Jiraia, 'Icha Icha Paradis', astfel nu ar fii TOTAL inutile. Odata ce imaginatia i-a alunecat pe taramul interzis al luminii rosii, cu un ultim efort ridica brusc si puternic mana dreapta, indreptand-o spre tavan pentru a impiedica mica cantitate de sange care ameninta sa i se prelinga din nas.

Surprinsa de acest gest, secretara se dadu un pas inapoi ingrijorata pentru sanatatea conducatorului lor iubit, dar vazand culoarea obrajilor batranului si privirea sa defocalizata, nu putu opri un chicotit. La asta, Hokagele se pare ca isi reveni si isi drese glasul cu o expresie severa pentru a opri tanara din ras. Functiona.

Deodata se opri; o amintire stearsa ii traversa grabita capul, iar el, nepierzand nici o secunda se repezi la micul sertar incuiat din partea de jos a biroului sau, scotand chieile la repezeala si rasucindu-le in broasca... Un mic 'clink', dupa care, cu un oftat usurat batranul scoase din teancul de documente o hartie impaturita, pastrata bine; era un document de inscriere in Academia Shinobi a Satului ascuns in frunza. Numele Uzumaki Naruto se putea citi clar in spatiul mic destinat numelui viitorului elev.

Acesta era cadoul promis pentru cea de-a sasea aniversare a copilului pe care il vedea ca pe un nepot de sange: _o noua viata._ Minato ar fi vrut ca puterea pe care i-a incredintat-o sa nu se piarda in zadar, fiind doar o povara temuta, dispretuita si pierduta intr-o viata banala, fiind ascunsa in multime. Nu. Era un bilet catre glorie, o sansa data copilului de a implinii _Profetia_.

Hiruzen observa ca Miuki inca statea in pragul usii intredeschise, asteptand noi ordine. Ii oferii cel mai autentic zambet pe care il putea da femeii care, in opinia sa, era vinovata de toate problemele sale, de lipsa timpului sau liber, de nesfaritele intalniri cu consiliul, de neterminabilul teanc de documente atotprezent in fata sa, pe birou, poate si de o parte a problemelor Satului in sine...

"Am gasit documentul pe care il cautam, multumesc pentru timpul acordat. Poti iesi." '_Iesi inainte sa iti amintesti de intalnirea de la ora sase cu Hiashi, sau de cea de la opt cu capeteniile clanului Inuzuka!...'_

Tensiunea batranului alterna, cativa stropi marunti de transpiratie incepura sa ii imborboneze fruntea, insa era ziua sa norocoasa; secretara privi un moment in gol, dupa care neamintindu-si de nici o programare:

"Hokage-sama."

"Miuki-san"

Un 'clink' silentios ii reda batranului intimitatea dinainte, sau cel putin intimitatea pe care o puteau oferii cei doi ANBU ascunsi in umbrele biroului sau, stand de lucru care ii palcea la secretara sa era faptul ca ea folosea intr-adevar usa. Restul persoanelor cu care avea de-aface de regula obisnuiau sa foloseasca un jutsu pentru a se teleporta direct in fata biroului sau, speriindu-l de moarte... In fine, mai avea cateva minute pana cand isi propuse sa isi croiasca drum pana la casa blondului sau favorit, asa ca instinctiv, mana sa cauta sertarul secret din partea laterala a biroului care dadea in locul gol destinat picioarelor, invizibil dinspre usa. Dupa ce mecanismul elibera micul sertar, Hokagele lua cu grija continutul sau si il ridica in dreptul ochilor...

Carte mica. Coperti "Icha Icha Revenirea" stralucea mandru in partea de sus a copertii. Batranul ardea de nerabdare sa isi realxeze retinele cu ceva literatura buna, iar cartea pe care o avea in fata era intruchiparea fidela a ceea ce el slavea ca fiind 'literatura buna'. "Icha Icha Paradis" se terminase intr-un fel controversat, perechiile fiind mai neclare ca niciodata, asemeni si actiunea. Atat de multe intrebari ii framantasera perii albi in ultima perioada incat batranul a platit pretul triplu doar pentru a primi cartea cu cateva zile inainte de lansarea oficiala. Acum in sfarsit avea cateva minute libere, mai mult decat suficient pentru a afla cateva raspunsuri, iar daca avea noroc, sa dea si peste vreo scena mai 'detaliata'; insa cu siguranta nu va citii de la mijloc, in cautarea _fericirii_, in schimbul surprizei si suspansului. Deci totul depindea de norocul sau.

Insa cand incepu sa deschida cartea, ceva straniu se intampla. Coperta era la un unghi de 125 de grade insa mana sa isi pierduse din avant. Carte nu il mai atragea deloc. Sentimentul anticipativ incepu sa se dizolve, lasand in urma un gol inconfortabil. Cu un oftat apasat, Sarutobi inchise cartea si o puse in ascunzatoare. Nu avea nici o pofta sa citeasca, firul gandurilor sale revenind treptat la copilul care tocmai implini sase anisori. 'Sase anisori' nu suna bine, gandundu-se la toate lucrurile prin care a trecut Naruto. Cu siguranta _niciun_ copil de sase ani nu ar fi trebuit sa treaca nici prin cea mai buna din zilele sale.

Cu alt oftat, Hiruzen isi cobora privirea catre spatiile completate din fisa de inscriere.

'Hmm... **Nume:** Uzumaki Naruto, reprezentand singurul mostenitor al clanului disparut cu ceva timp in urma..._disparut?_ Nu. _Anihilat_ este un termen mult mai apropiat de realitate. Trei natiuni intregi s-au aliat din frica si lacomie impotriva unui singur clan. Uzukagure s-a aparat foarte bine, insa diferenta numerica era imens de mare si imposibil de balansat. Copilul nici macar nu a putut primi mostenirea tatalui sau: nici ca nume, nici ca avere. _El_ a avut mult prea multi dusmani; asta pe langa faptul ca o intreaga natiune, Iwagakure, este plina de ura si gata de razbunare pe orilce fiinta legata in orice fel cu _el_. Deci singura mostenire pe care Naruto a primit-o este onoarea numelui Uzumaki si blestemul viu sigilat in el... **Parinti:**...' aici o lacrima se varsa peste obrazul rumen, Sarutobi nemaiputand suporta valul de amintiri despre cuplul fericit de altadata, mai ales ultimele lor clipe de viata. Cu greu, batranul continua: 'Orfan... Fara parinti legitimi, cunoscuti... Atat a ramas din splendoarea lor de altadata... **Domiciliu:** Un apartament darapanat din cladirea aproape darmata din cartierul saracilor. **Trecut:** Expulzat din 7 orfelinate si 4 familii in care a fost plasat, neoferindu-se un motiv specific tratamentului brutal la care a fost supus sau al alungarii lui. **Recomandari:** Sarutobi Hiruzen, cel de-al treilea Hokage."

Batranii ochi cedara intr-un plans tacut cand in final realizarea il lovi, aratandu-i tot ce a facut pentru eroul satului, pentru copilul pe care a jurat sa il ce i-a oferit a fost numele sau, in dreptul rubricii 'Recomandari'... Nu a avut timp sa-i asigure un loc stabil nici macar intr-un orfelinat; de fiecare data cand era sigur ca personalul il accepta, lucrurile s-au calmat si Naruto s-a integrat, realitatea il lovea cu putere peste fata cand, urmatoarele zile dadea peste un copil plangand, ghemuit intr-un colt al vreunei alei intunecoase, cu un smoc plond de par, plind de sange si durere. De atatea ori a amenintat si a pedepsit: pur si simplu oamenii nu vedeau in Naruto decat Vulpea cu noua cozi, Kyuubi no Kitsune, intr-o forma slabita pe care se pot razbuna. Minti slabe si proaste... Iar el, cel de-al treilea Hokage, mostenitorul Vontei de Foc si supranumit "_Profesorul Shinobi"_ nu a fost in stare sa intervina sau sa il protejeze macar pe bietul copil, ca sa nu mai vorbim de a schimba mentalitatea oamenilor. Oamenii vad doar ce vor ei sa vada. Orbiti de ura isi razbuna persoanele dragi pe un copil nevinovat, mintindu-se pe ei insisi ca el era reincarnarea fizica a demonului. El era un esec. I-a dezamagit pe senseiul sau asa cum i-a dezamagit pe studentii sai, Jiraia si Tsunade, ca sa nu mai spunem de Orocimaru. Dar cel mai mult i-a dezamagit pe Minato si Kushina... Cum va putea un batran patetic ca el insusi sa indrepte atatea greseli amare si sa salveze atatea suflete care sunt pe drumul pierzaniei din cauza greselilor sale stupide...?

Dar va incerca. Iar cea mai buna metoda de a incepe este de a-i oferii lui Naruto o noua viata, o speranta, o tinta in viata pe care sa o urmeze si sa...

"Hokage-sama, Vultur, Trupa numarul 3, ANBU, insarcinat cu misiunea de a supraveghea si proteja in caz de pericol pe vesela Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Raporteaza!" inima batrana incepu sa bata periculos de repede, si nu doar de la teleportarea unui ANBU in fata lui, lunadu-l prin surprindere si intrerupandu-i firul gandurilor, ci si din urgenta vocii acestuia. Pur si simplu avea un presentiment oribil.

"Am pierdut contact vizual cu subiectul cu aproximativ 10 minute in urma. Si-a petrecut ziua la Ichiraku si pe monumentul din munte, contempland privelistea si evitand atacurile obisnuite de ziua aniversarii sale. La intoarcere, pe cand trecea prin dreptul unei alei inguste, a cotit brusc si a intrat printre cladiri, la adapostul intunericului. Este posibil sa fi fost rapit cu un genjutsu. Nu a iesit dintre cladiri pe drumul catre domiciliul sau, asa ca putem presupune ca este un atac la adresa sa in care sunt implicati si shinobi. Astept ordinele dumneavoastra."

Hiruzen pali, iar culoarea verde vie a ochilor sai fu redusa la un gri estompat.

"Nu... Nu poate fii adevarat.." Mintea batranului Hokage refuza sa tealizeze ca 10 minute sunt mai mult decat suficiente pentru a ucide o persoana, cu atat mai putin un copil de 6 ani. Nu.. Naruto nu putea fii mort, avea Vulpea insasi inchisa in el. Daca pericolul ar fii mortal, Kyuubi cu siguranta va lua situatia in propriile-i maini, pompand copilul cu chakra demonica. Dar... nu simti nici un val nestavilit de chakra sau macar de KI, iar daca situatia de acum 6 ani se poate lua drept reper, puterea Vulpii se poate simtii de la zeci de kilometrii. Totusi, nu se simtea nici macar o briza in aer...Panica se ridica ca un val puternic si se izbi de toate gandurile batranului, amenintand sa-i inunde total ratiunea. Poate corpul copilului era prea firav; poate Naruto a murit in secunda in care Kyuubi i-a oferit din puterea sa, pentru ca nu era capabil sa reziste unei energii atat de intense... Dupa primul val de panica si spaima se ridica altul... Un val urias, puternic si stabil: _ura_... furia pe consiliu, care cu siguranta a pus toate ascestea la cale pe la spatele lui... furia pe un sat intreg care persecuta ingrozitor un copil care trebuia privit ca un erou, ca pe judecatorul Kyuubiului, ca pe singurul lucru care sta intre Vulpe si Konoha, impiedicand-o sa rada satul de pe fata pamantului odata cu locuitorii sai...furia pe oamenii orbi si prosti care se razbuna pe un copil inocent, facandu-i viata un adevarat iad pentru Demonul din el, asupra caruia nu avea nici o vina.

Oh.. cum ii ura... Printre dintii inclestati, Sarutobi sopti incet, cu KI rostogolindu-se de pe fiecare fibra a sa:

"Vultur, aduna trupa principala de asalt, trupa 2 si restul trupei 3 de ANBU. Aduna trupele 5 si 6 ANBU si escadrila 2 de jounini. Misiunea voastra este sa-l gasiti pe Naruto si sa executati pe loc pe oricine l-a atins in vreun fel, l-a ranita, sau...sau..." vocea calma a batranului se franse.

"Ucis... Am inteles."

"ACUM!"

"Hai!"

Un puff de fum anunta prezenta unui alt ANBU chiar inainte ca Vultur sa formeze semnul pentru _shinshun_.

"Hokage-sama! Intregul clan Uciha a fost masacrat."


	2. Chapter 2

Nota Autorului: Capitolul urmator va fi putin cam intunecat, dar important pentru _storyline_. Nu va place, nu cititi. Pe langa asta, daca ar putea cineva sa imi scrie un review in care sa imi dea traducerea expresiei _troublesome_ in romana, as fi foarte recunoscator :D. Shikamaru este unul dintre persoanjele mele favorite, asa ca vreau sa ii reproduc cat mai bine personalitatea: a bored, lazy, genius bastard.

"Vultur, ia trupele si cautati intreg satul pentru vreun supravietuitor Uciha si investigati teritoriul clanului pentru vreun indiciu care ne-ar putea ajuta sa aflam ce s-a intamplat acolo."

"Hai!"

"_Eu_ ma voi duce dupa Naruto"

"Hokage-sama, cu tot respectul, nu puteti…"

"Decizia mea este finala. Spune-mi ultima locatie unde l-ati vazut."

Scarile late si reci se sfarsira, ajungand pana la picioarele muntelui. Naruto isi continua ingrijorat pasii mici si repezi, din ce in ce mai alerti. Soarele apuse deja, iar oamenii din jurul sau ii aruncau priviri pline de ura, luminate de felinarele plasate pe strada sau de luminile aproape palpabile care se raspandeau din interiorul magazinelor.

"Uite demonul…" sopti unul dintre satenii care isi strangea alene taraba de fructe, privind cu acreala copilul, un zambet ciudat, mic si plin de viclenie bantuindu-i buzele.

"Da… Astazi micuta noastra vulpe implineste sase anisori, stiai? Sase lungi si amari ani in care moartea tatalui meu a ramas nerazbunata." Sopti un altul care statea rezemat de un zid, fata in fata cu primul barbat, avand acelasi zambet sinistru pe buze.

Ceva nu era in ordine. De obicei, oamenii ii zbierau in ureche si alergau dupa el de fiecare data cand il zareau, injurandu-l in gura mare si aruncand cu diverse obiecte in el. De ce brusc au inceput sa _sopteasca_ discutiile despre el? Copilul isi inteti pasul, dupa care incepu sa alerge, frica curgandu-i prin vene si pe sira spinarii ca gheata. Intorcand capul sa se asigure ca nu este urmarit, vazu fetele barbatilor intoarse spre el, zambind; zambind acelasi zambet plin de multumire si rautate. In acelasi moment se izbi de o persoana, fiind aruncat inapoi de forta impactului. Deschise ochii in timp ce reflexele sale ascutite il facura sa se rostogoleasca pe spate… tocmai la timp pentru a evita sticla grea de vin care se sparse exact in locul unde cu o secunda in urma se aflase capul sau, stropind lichidul puternic aromat peste tot. Odata in siguranta, pe picioare, copilul ridica privirea pentru a vedea un barbat inalt, musculos si in floarea varstei pasind incet spre el, savurand frica care se citea clar pe figura baiatului. Pe fata sa, Naruto putea sa recunoasca un ranjet infiorator, si o cicatrice urata care cobora de la ochiul drept pana la barbie, infiorand pe oricine o privea. Barbatul purta de asemenea vesta usor de recunoscut, a Chuninilor, iar fruntea ii era protejata de hitai-ate-ul cu simbolul frunzei gravat adanc in metalul greu.

Instinctul supravietuirii intra in actiune inca odata, punand in miscare piciorusele scurte ale copilului, care tasni in fuga pe langa shinobiul satisfacut din fata sa, observand in treacat privirea barbatului urmarindu-i siluieta . Fugii cat il tineau picioarele, cu frica alimentandu-i stamina, iar adrenalina alimentandu-i viteza. Fugea ca pentru viata sa. In urma lui, Chuninul se intoarse catre ceilalti sateni care se adunasera acolo si priveau multumiti.

"Raspanditi vorba la toti. Incepem in doua minute."

Oamenii chicotira fericiti si se imprastiara pentru a strange pe toate persoanele care faceau parte din plan. Barbatul zambi. In curand sotia sa va fii razbunata. Sase aniversari i-au fost mai mult decat suficiente _Demonului_.

Naruto fugea speriat, observand din fuga privirile tuturor oamenilor indreptate spre el, susotind veseli intre ei. Vedea cum toti se opreau din ceea ce faceau pentru a-l privi, si mai observa zambete. _Multe_ zambete. Dar nimic nu mai conta; apartamentul sau era la doar doua alei departare, iar acolo va fii in siguranta. Va muta cat de multa mobila va putea in fata usii de la intrare, va acoperii geamurile cu cearseafuri si se va inchide in baie. Va fi in siguranta. Inca o alee lasata in urma si Naruto era din ce in ce mai aproape de salvarea lui. Zambetele satenilor puteau insemna decat ceva cu _mult_ mai grav decat ceea ce patea de obicei in perioada asta… Inca 200 de metri, inca 100, 50, 5, mai are doar de urcat scara, scoate cheia din fuga, ajunge in fata apartamentului, rasuceste cheia in broasca ruginita a usii, duce mana spre clanta veche…

"_Whoah…"_

Usa disparuse din fata lui, dezintegrandu-se rapid. Copilul privi tremurand cum intreg peisajul scarii darapanate incepe sa paleasca si sa se stearga, fiind inlocuit treptat cu un alt peisaj. Se afla intr-un spatiu mare dintre cladiri, insa constructiile erau extinse si in partea de sus, iar accesul in acest spatiu se putea face decat printr-o alee pietruita, ingusta. Insa nu aceste detalii ii captara atentia micutului baiat, ci multimea de sateni inarmati cu furci, bate, macete si cutite care il inconjura, asemeni unei armate cuceritoare in jurul unei colibe mici, fara speranta. Reflexul capatat in atatia ani de atacuri, care rivaliza cu acela al unui Genin, il facu pe micul copil sa se arunce intr-o parte exact in momentul cand un kunai ascutit ii zgarie obrazul, cauzand un mic firisor de sange sa ii coboare lenes pe obraz, dupa care se infipse in pamantul din spatele sau cu un sunet infundat. Atunci dintre umbrele lungi si negre incepura sa se distinga siluiete de shinobi. Cativa Jounini, o multime de Chunini cu vestele pe ei, pentru a-I proteja de racoroasa seara, vreo 5 ANBU cu animalele infioratoare figurand pe fetele lor si o multime de Genini. Nu exista iesire de aici...

"La multi ani, _Jinchuuriki_!"

O voce adanca rasuna in linistea apasatoare. Naruto ridica privirea si vazu pe un balcon din partea de sus a unei cladiri un om in varsta, cu jumatate de fata si cu o mana bandajate, cu parul negru putred, imbracat in roba specifica persoanelor cu influenta din consiliu. Privirea ca de vulture, de sub sprancenele stufoase era calma, insa parsiva. De-a lungul anilor, copilul invata sa citeasca personalitatea unor oameni foarte bine, calitatea asta fiind rezultatul incercarilor de a-l ucide care incepeau cu ademenirea lui printr-un gest frumos sau dar.

"Ci-Cine esti?"

Tremuratul nu cuteza sa se opreasca. Mai fusese in situatii periculoase, aproape de moarte, insa de data aceasta era diferit. Il cuprinse un sentiment de anxietae, urmat de un nod blocat in gat si sustinut de privirea apasata a batranului, fiecare muschi din corpul sau strigand la el sa se miste, fiind gata sa intre in actiune pentru a-si salva viata. KI-ul raspandit de catre toti shinobii il inneca, ii priva oxigenul, ii facea inima sa bata din ce in ce mai infundat si greu.

Batranul zambi la slabiciunea copilului, insa cu un glas rece si calm ii raspunse.

"Informatia aceasta nu iti va folosi acolo unde vei merge. Anunta _Shinigami-ul_ din partea mea ca te vor urma si fratii tai. Adio Naruto…"

Cu un nod catre multimea infierbantata si gata de macel, impunatorul om se intoarse pe calcaie si incepu sa mearga incet prin usa care ducea cu siguranta pe cealalta parte a strazii.

'_Unul jos, opt ramasi._'

Tipetele disperate ale copilului taiara tacerea noptii ca o lama ascutita, in timp ce era aruncat de la un shinobi la altul, fiecare adancindu-si armele in pieptul si spatele lui, dupa care zmucindu-l in continuare catre urmatorul shinobi. Satenii alergau dupa el, oriunde era pasat, pentru a simti mainile lor manjite de sangele demonului, cautand razbunarea ravnita de atatia ani…

Sangele fierbinte curgea purpuriu pe pielea sa crapata, din ranile in care armele zaceau infipte, miscarea continua inzecind durearea. Shinobii stiau ca ultimul lucru pe care trebuia sa il faci intr-o lupta era sa iti lasi armele infipte in ranile oponentului tau, riscand ca acesta sa le intoarca efectiv impotriva ta la un moment dat, prefacandu-se mai slabit decat era in realitate. Dar partea care ii facea sa tremure de entuziasm era ca atotputernicul demon era acum un corp neantrenat al unui copil de 6 ani, fara vreo sansa de a riposta in orice forma. Inca un pumn puternic izbi firavul abdomen, inca un tipat ascutit plin de durere, inca un kunai infipt in umar, sfasiind carnea imbibata de sange, inca o ranga grea lovind spatele plin de rani si arme, inca o injuratura zbierata in urechea sfartecata de un satean franatic, avand furca in drum spre pulpa cupilului, deja taiata in cateva locuri. O noua taietura, un nou suvoi cald de sange tasnind din rana adanca.

Ochii albastrii lipsiti de viata privira intr-o disperare fara speranta spre oamenii din jurul sau, carora nu le gresise cu nimic in scurta lui viata. Ratiunea se intuneca innecata de durere si agonie. Dintii refuzau sa se desclesteze, iar gura refuza sa-si mai verse povara prin strigate. Nici o lacrima, doar sange stacojiu. Corpul sau firav, mutilat, cu sange tasnind din multiple locuri simultan, cu taieturi adanci care dezvaluiau albul osului si cu mainile picioarele, urechile si fata sfartecate si desfigurate. Un picior il izbi in dreapta capului cu putere, obtinand un troznit puternic si trimitandu-l prin aer catre una dintre cladiri. In ciuda agoniei fara margini, capata suficienta luciditate incat sa se rasuceasca partial in zbor, lovind zidul cu spatele, simtind ce a mai ramas din cutia toracica distrgandu-se, bucati de oase perforandu-o plamanii si stomacul de la forta impactului.

Naruto prvi printre ochii de gheata cum isi incepea caderea libera de la 8 metri inaltime. Cu o secunda inainte ca picioarele sale sa se izbeasca de pamant, o mana puternica il opri, infigandu-si adanc unghiile in gatul baiatului si incepand sa stranga cu sete. Dupa o clipa, insa, mana se retrase, permitandu-i corpului mic sa atinga pamantul. Copilul ridica cu greu capul, doar ca sa priveasca o bila imensa de foc, suflata de un ANBU care se indrepta spre el. Gura sa sfarmata se desclesta pentru a elibera spre cer inca un strigat rasunator in timp ce flacarile ii cuprinsera corpul, izbindu-l cu putere si arzandu-i parul, ce a mai ramas din haine si fierbandu-i sangele. Caldura imensa era de nesuportat, iar sentimentul flacarilor care-i devorau pielea si carnea il inebunea. Dupa un minut flacarile s-au stins, lasand in urma o masa organica inegrita, amintind vag de o forma umana. Un Jounin se apropie si asculta cu atentie, dupa care apuca gatul care prinsese o crusta neagra, crapata, si ridica corpul in aer.

"Demonule... In zadar te agati de fiecare fir de viata. Le vom taia pe toate. Degeaba te chinuiesti sa respiri."

Naruto nu murise. Nici macar nu lesinase. Simtise tot fara sa aiba posibilitatea sa se afunde in inconstienta dulce. Amintirile vietii lui amare incepura sa suvoiasca pe dinaintea ochilor sai inchisi. Isi aminti cum Jiji a avut grija de el inca de cand se stia. Isi aminti cum batranul i-a explicat ce inseamna sa fi Hokage, l-a aparat de consiliu si l-a invatat. A fost ca un bunic pentru el, invatandu-l sa nu urasca, sa nu se razbune, avertizandu-l despre falsul sentiment al satisfactiei. L-a invatat ceea ce este _nobil._

'**Invataturile sale inutile te-au adus aici..."**

"Nu. Este drept sa iti dai viata pentru Sat, pentru persoanele tale pretioase."

'**Este drept sa iti dai viata pentru sat... TU REALIZEZI IN CE SITUATIE TE AFLII? ESTI**_** OMORAT**_** DE OAMENII PE CARE VREI SA IL PROTEJEZI. NU AI FACUT NIMIC CA SA MERITI MACAR O FRACTIUNE DIN CEEA CE TI SE INTAMPLA IN MOMENTUL ASTA! ZI-MI CARE SUNT PERSOANELE PE CARE LE PRETUIESTI DIN TOT SATUL ASTA BLESTEMAT!' **racni vulpea.

"Jiji, batranul Ichiraku, Ayame, Lupul..."

'**HA HA HA! Intelegi acum? Esti SINGUR. Batranul Hokage ti-a introdus in cap ca ai pentru ce ramane loial satului, ti-a explicat ce este bine si ce este rau, distorsionand valorile ideale ale vietii, inoculandu-ti false dorinte si promisiuni din frica. De frica sa nu realizezi ca nu apartii locului asta si ca nu e absolut nimic care te oblica sa suporti tratamentul idiotilor astora cand ai puterea sa nivelezi intreaga Konoha. Batranul a avut grija sa-ti inoculeze in minte concepte ca 'nobil' sau 'loial' fiindca a vrut ca sa te controleze prin niste principii pe care te face sa crezi ca le-ai ales tu insuti. Si unde te-a condus nobilitatea? La moarte. O mana de oameni te impiedica sa nivelezi terenul pe o raza de 20 de mile. Ce patetic..."**

"Kyuubi, nu le pot trada increderea. Ayame, Jiji, Ichiraku, Lupul. Nu ii pot ucide. Nici pe ei, nici pe _acestia_... Razbunarea intotdeauna duce doar la mai multa razbunare..."

Imagini ale momentelor terifiante din viata sa isi aveau acum randul. Toate lacrimile, tot sangele fierbinte curs din ranile sale, toata durerea fizica si toata durerea surda, a singuratatii. Isi aminti toate diminetile care il gaseau intr-o alee intunecoasa, in balta propriului sange. Avand rani si zgarieturi pe tot corpul, cu un kunai infipt in abdomen, straduindu-se cu greu sa scoata cutitul din rana. Simtea mereu puterea _rosie_ care incepea sa ii vindece ranile si sa ii repozitioneze oasele, sudandu-le pe cele rupte si provocandu-i dureri imense, in timp ce el scapa un strigat printre buzele crapate de lovituri.

"**Ucide-i pe cei care ti-au facut asta.. ei sunt chiar langa tine... Valideaza-ti existenta... Gusta-le sangele si desfata-te din expresia chipurilor lor distorsionate de durere. Iti doresti asta, nu? Ii urasti, ii dispretuiesti. Fa-i sa simta ura ta, arata-le cat de mare e durerea ta!"**

Sangele care incepea sa fie regenerat de Vulpe sparse crusta arsa si continua sa curga cald, clocotind infundat pe corpul ars al copilului. Totul era intunecat. Intunecat si _rosu_. Nu il vedea, dar il simtea; stia ca e acolo si ca se aproprie... Parul cu suvite rosii; dintii cu colti ascutiti gata sa distruga; ghiare lungi, indoite la capete pentru a sfasia mai bine, gata sa guste sange si carne; valuri si valuri de putere, de energie electrizanta, racoroasa. Ura si _dorinta._ Suvoiul rosu de energie pura se apropie din ce in ce mai mult pana cand invalui cu totul copilul, gata sa-l transforme in demonul care il poseda.

"NU**!"**

Valul purpuriu se opri clocotind in punctul in care doar fata copilului se mai putea vedea dintre scanteile de energie, dupa care se spulbera, impins inapoi de o forta neobisnuita venita din interiorul corpului pe care urma sa il cuprinda, lasand baiatul liber. Cu o voce calma, Naruto adauga...

"Nu-i voi ucide..."

Ochii albastrii de cristal incepura sa se deschida, iar timpul isi relua incet viteza normala. Naruto privi calm cum barbatul din fata sa il strange de gat, izbindu-l cu spatele in perete, sufocandu-l. Un alt barbat se apropie zambind cu un cutit de bucatarie si anunta ceremonios ca familia lui se va odihni in pace dupa acest moment.

"Marele Kyuubi este atat de slab... Iubitul nostru Yondaime ne-a oferit aceasta binecuvantata oportunitate, sperand ca noi sa terminam ceea ce a inceput el. Haideti sa ii onoram amintirea prin implinirea aceastei ultime misiuni pe care el, Hokagele nostru, ne-a incredintat-o oamenilor cinstiti ai Satului ascuns in frunza."

Barbatul se intoarse spre Naruto si rase fanatic, plin de un soi de bucurie, dupa care izbi cutitul de abdomenul copilului, lama iesind pe cealalta parte. Barbatul repeta fericit prcesul, in aplauzele si ovatiile multimii, injunghindu-l din nou si din nou... Cand omul obosi, isi pozitiona cutitul in dreptul inimii copilului, dupa care trase mana inapoi, gata sa dea lovitura finala.

Naruto inchise ochii. Strigatul prelung de agonie i se opri pe buze, mana infipta in gatul sau strangandu-i corzile vocale. Imaginea ii deveni neclara si din ce in ce mai fada, pana cand ramase doar o imensitate alba. Simturile care inca se desprindeau de pamant il anuntara ca mana care il strangea de gat ii dadu drumul. De asemeni, injungherea finala intarzia sa se faca simtita, asa ca Naruto a presupus ca deja s-a sfarsit. Dupa toata concentrarea pe care o folosise ca puterea Vulpii sa nu izbucneasca, el abia acum incepu sa realizeze ca e mai usor. Probabil era in cadere. O izbitura scurta ii confirma presupunerea. A cazut, inseamna ca oamenii i-au dat drumul.. Probabil Jiji a trimis shinobi sa il scape; oricum ar fi fost prea tarziu. El va muri oricum. Durerea il parasi de la a treia injunghere, iar tot ce a putut sa perceapa ereau convulsiile slabe ale corpului sau si racnetele indepartate pe care probabil gura lui le scotea in timpul acela.

Albul incepea sa devina negru... Se obisnuise deja cu gandul mortii din momentul in care s-a vazut inconjurat de acea multime de oameni. Deci asta este.. _Mi-as fi dorit sa mai pot traii macar o zii. Mi-ar fi placut sa il imbratisez pe Jiji o ultima data, sa ii multumesc pentru tot ce a facut pentru mine... Sa le urez ceva frumos Ayamei si batranului Ichiraku, sau chiar Lupului, chiar daca mai mereu se arata imun la sentimente; era o masca pe care meseria i-o cerea, insa stiu ca are un suflet bun... Oricum poate e mai bine asa... Niciodata nu am fost bun la cuvinte sau la urari. Sper macar sa aiba o viata buna, sa se bucure de lucrurile de care eu nu ma voi mai putea bucura, sa traiasca mult si sa fie fericiti... Heh... nici macar in pragul mortii nu pot indruga doua cuvinte potrivite... Kyuu are dreptate; chiar sunt patetic. Nu a fost sa fie..."_

Chiar inainte sa paraseasca constientul, un sunet patrunse pana la el, venind parca din alta lume. Un singur cuvant:

"**Tsukuyomi"**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolul 3

Sangele pulsa puternic in venele batranului Hokage in timp ce sarea de pe acoperis pe acoperis cu o viteza pe care numai shinobi o pot atinge. Goana lui fu oprita de panica care i se ridicase in piept atunci cand un tipat infiorator crapa aerul. Ochii lui Sarutobi se largira, dupa care fara a mai pierde un moment, picioarele il propulsara cu putere catre zona din care se auzise tipatul. Inima sa batrana batea innebunita de oceanul de posibilitati prin care copilul sau preferat, cel pe care il vedea ca pe un nepot, sa fi fost ucis.

El nu era prost; zambea, ierta greseli, vorbea cu blandete despre Vointa de Foc, insa porecla sa era 'Dumnezeul Shinobi'. El stia ca oamenii nu ii urmeaza ordinul si ca viata lui Naruto este un iad; stia ca orice vaduva ar da orice doar ca sa aiba ocazia sa-i infiga bietului copil un pumnal in inima, stia ca orice barbat caruia i-a fost ucisa sotia l-ar omora pe Naruto in bataie fara mustrari de constiinta… Stia ca singurul lucru care sta intre oamenii acestia si Naruto era organizarea. Daca o persoana cu influenta ar risca sa adune o gloata sub un singur tel, cu un singur plan, atunci ar reusi in ce si-ar propune... Iar el a fost prea slab pentru a se impune, ceea ce e probabil a costat viata unui copil nevinovat. Fuga sa il forta sa coboare la nivelul solului, alergand si analizandu-si imprejurimile. Sunetul s-a auzit din partea aceasta a Satului, insa nimic nu parea a fi nelalocul sau... mai putin faptul ca toate tarabele si magazinele erau inchise iar in atmosfera domnea o liniste apasatoare. Instinctul il propulsa inainte cand nasul ii percepu aroma de fier a sangelui.

Ochii batrani si plini de riduri se zdrobira sub povara lacrimilor grele atunci cand goana sa disperata il duse la locul acela rece, intre cladiri… imediat in fata aleii pe care a luat-o Naruto. Figura sa impietrita privea scena dinaintea sa, speranta care inca palpaia in sufletul sau fiind stinsa de vantul puternic al realitatii. Jounini, chunini si spre shocul sau, aproximativ 12 ANBU alaturi de o gloata de civili inarmati cu bate, topoare si alte arme mundane erau imprastiati pe betonul rece. Unul dintre ANBU avea un kunai infipt in inima, iar altul infipt in cap. Imaginea de ansamblu, insa, era mult mai sumbra; peste 200 de cadavre stateau intinse inaintea sa, fiecare dintre ei avand ochii bulbucati si gura contorsionata intr-un strigat surd, pe care nimeni nu apucase sa il auda. Sangele imprastiat peste tot curgea domol, fiind inca fierbinte, facand ca scena groteasca sa fie un simbol a ce este mai rau in firea umana.

Deodata Sarutobi realiza. Sangele era al lui Naruto... Singura persoana ranita fizic era ANBU-l, care avea doar o balta mica in jurul cadavrului sau. Batranul se impletici catre zidul in jurul caruia erau parca adunati toti, fiind cel cu cel mai mult sange pe el. Ceea ce ii atrase atentia fu conturul vag, trasat in sange, care provenise din propriile rani, al unui copil, in centru. Hokagele se prabusi in genunchi, zguduit de hohote de plans. Mana tremuranda atinse dureros peretele rosiatic.

'_Naruto...iarta-ma.. Minato... Oh, daca ai fi stiut tu in ce maini patate de sange iti incredintezi singurul copil... daca ai fi stiut cat de slab am devenit, cat de batrane au ajuns oasele mele... nu te-ai fi jertfit pentru un popor netrebnic. Acum fiul tau a platit pentru nestiinta ta... si pentru slabiciunea mea...'_

Valuri de lacrimi amare ii inecara lumea, prabusindu-i-se pe obraji ca niste lovituri puternice, fiecare amintindu-i de cate un esec din viata, fiecare dovedindu-i cat de slab a fost tot acest timp, crezand ceea ce spuneau oamenii despre el. Orocimaru fusese primul strigat care il trezi la realitate, insa nu pentru mult timp. Iar acum a pierdut singurul lucru care-l mai putea trezi din nou.

Din umbre, Inu isi pleca capul, jelindu-si propriile esecuri, asemeni stapanului sau. Niciunul nu observa pentru cateva minute bune simbolul desenat in sange, care semana izbitor de mult cu cresta Uciha...

Naruto incepu sa auda. Urechile sale sensibile incepura sa perceapa un sunet. Din ce in ce mai clar, sunetul unei picaturi de apa cazand se deosebea de nimicul surd de dinainte. Odata la cateva secunde o picatura de apa cadea, lovind o suprafata uda, formand un 'pic' cristalin.

'Hmm.. Iadul ar trebui sa fie fierbinte, plin de foc.'

Chiar daca simturile i se intorceau molatec, nu se simtea nici cald, nici frig, creand un sentiment ciudat, nepamantesc. Inca o picatura de apa il convinse ca nu se afla in Iad... cel putin daca credinta populara a Iadului era adevarata. In Rai nu credea ca va ajunge oricum; toata lumea il ura, iar numele sau era intotdeauna omis in favoarea termenului de 'demon'.

Pleoape grele incepura sa se ridice, incet, dezvaluind treptat doi ochi reci, lipsiti de viata. Culoarea lor era aceeasi in mare, insa acum albastrul acesta era ca de cadavru; un albastru de gheata, neschimbator, fara reflexii oceanice sau adancimea inteligentei: doar doi ochi albastrii. Pete de forme si lumini incepura sa joace inaintea privirii baiatului, pana cand acesta putu distinge un coridor ingust. Asemeni unei canalizari, avand conducte ruginite calatorind de-a lungul sau, tunelul acesta era o priveliste neobisnuita, mai ales cu picaturile care cadeau constant din tavan si cu stratul mic de apa de de-asupra betonului.

Stand intins in apa, Naruto simti valuri mici, ca niste unde de energie, electrizante, care-l convingeau parca sa se ridice si sa porneasca de-a lungul culoarului.

Primele ganduri care ii trecura prin mintea care incepea sa absoarba detaliile inconjuratoare, au fost ca oamenii au incercat sa-l omoare, insa Vulpea il vindeca prea repede, asa ca au renuntat, aruncandu-i corpul intr-un canal si s-au imprastiat. Ceva nu era in regula. Trupul sau, acum dezmortit nu avea nici o rana; chiar si cu ajutorul Kyuubiului, nivelul la care corpul sau a fost distrus era mult prea mare pentru a se vindeca complet, nelasand nici o cicatrice. Pe langa asta, apa din tunelurile intunecoase dinaintea sa parea incarcata cu energie, miscandu-se dintr-o parte in alta prin valuri subtile. Naruto se ridica incet, observand cum apa din spatele calcaielor sale devenea din ce in ce mai grea, mai voluminoasa, impingandu-l inainte. Copilul isi roti capul si isi trozni incheieturile, asigurandu-se ca se rosesc in directia potrivita. Stand in picioare, baiatul simti mult mai puternica starea ciudata a apei, care devenea din ce in ce mai grea, urzindu-l sa apuce de-a lungul tunelului.

Canalizarea aceasta avea ceva special... In timp ce pasii lui mici il purtau peste podeaua de piatra, acoperita de apa, Naruto incepu sa inteleaga sentimentul neobisnuit pe care il simtise inca de cand deschise ochii. Zidurile de caramida veche, pline de crapaturi, conductele ruginite, stratul de apa, chiar si lumina slaba din tunel: totul ii trezea un sentiment pe care nu l-a mai avut niciodata.. sentimentul de camin.. ca si cum toate acestea faceau parte dintr-o amintire de mult stearsa, dar care reprezinta cel mai apropiat lucru de un camin.

'Ciudat... De ce ma simt asa? Nu are nici un sens.. de ce ma simt acasa?...'

Miscarile odata rigide, pline de tensiune ale baiatului acum erau fluide, usoare si relaxate.

'Totusi, sunt sigur ca nu am mai fost aici niciodata. Mi-as fi amintit cel putin tevile ruginite sau arcadele vechi de caramida decorate. Ce este locul asta?'

Pe masura ce pasea, Naruto se chinuia din ce in ce mai mult sa isi aminteas a macar un detaliu care sa-l ajute sa descopere locatia caanalizarii. Ajuns sub inca o arcada si coborandu-si privirea, el observa cu stupoare ca nivelul apei crescuse constant, acum ajungandu-i pana la genunchi.

'Dar.. Este imposibil. Podeaua a fost dreapta tot drumul pana aici!'

Cu toate ca mintea sa nu era familiarizata cu termeni stiintifici sau cu principii fizice, putea totusi sa recunoasca un fenomen anormal atunci cand avea loc. Mai facu un pas, iar forta misterioasa, simtindu-i parca ezitarea, incepu sa il traga cu putere, volumul apei crescand si mai mult, izbindu-se de genunchii copilului si tragandu-l cu ajutorul inertiei inainte. Apa devenise densa, zbatandu-se in jurul blondului, spumegand si tragandu-l cu putere, obligandu-l sa paseasca pentru a nu se prabusi. Naruto mai facu cativa pasi dupa care coti la dreapta, urmand arhitectura tunelului, apa zbatandu-se in jurul sau, prevestind parca un eveniment legendar. Inaintea sa se afla o incapere uriasa, intunecata. Din podea tasneau bari otelite dintr-o parte in cealalta a unei porti duble protejate tot de bari metalice, iar in mijlocul portilor se putea distinge un simbol circular, cu kanji pentru 'sigiliu'. Camera era intunecoasa inainte de poarta, insa dinapoia ei salasluia cel mai adanc intuneric pe care Naruto l-a vazut vreodata, simbolizand parca ura, vanitatea si raul in sine, totul sub intruchiparea beznei unui suflet putrezit in pacat.

Deodata, Naruto isi pierdu echilibrul si se apleca periculos de mult in fata atunci cand apa din jurul sau incepu sa clocoteasca, invartindu-se in jurul sau, spumegand. Corpul sau mic incepea sa se ridice centimetru cu centimetru din vartejul de apa, pana cand talpile sale goale se odihneau pe suprafata apei zbuciumate. Atunci totul ingheta, oprindu-se in loc. Brusc, copilul asculta ritmul propriei respiratii, greoaie si apasata.

Naruto era in multe feluri, insa nu era prost. Purta cu lacrimi masca unui bufon, incercand sa arate astfel oamenilor ca este doar un copil, incercand sa scape de un barbat inarmat cu pumni grei si picioare incaltate oferindu-i un zambet larg, sau de o femeie inarmata cu pietre razandu-i vesel, imitand un copil fara griji... Asa ca atunci cand doi ochi mari sangerii cu pupile negre taiate, ca de felina, se deschisera in intuneric, el raspunse calm.

"Salut Kyuubi!"

Coltii albi ai vulpii se dezvelira intr-un ranjet.

**"Pui de om.. A venit timpul sa-ti infrunti demonul!"**

Rasul mai mult racnit cutremura incaperea. Naruto ridica usor privirea, adancindu-se in ochii aceia infioratori, citind o istorie dezolanta, plina de moarte, minciuni si suferinta. Curand hohotele incetara, iar vulpea se ridica si se apropie mai mult de limita care ii era permisa de catre sigiliu, studiindu-si musafirul. Baiatul avea ochi gri, usor albastrii si lipsiti de stralucire si ii sustinea privirea lipsit de emotie.

**"Frumos din partea ta sa iti binecuvantezi prizonierul cu electrizanta ta prezenta" **vulpea facu un semn de plecaciune in batjocura. **"Dupa 6 ani, gardianul viziteaza detinutul. Vino mai aproape, copilule... Vreau sa vad cat de fragil este corpul in care am fost sigilat..."**

Naruto incepu sa paseasca incet, pe suprafata apei, sustinand privirea maledica, incoronata cu un ranjet al demonului. Cand blondul ajunse suficient de aproape, cu viteza fulgeratoare cinci gheare ascutite tasnira cu scopul de a sfasia copilul, insa se oprira cu cea din mijloc atingand usor fruntea baiatului. Acesta nici nu clipi. Laba gigantica incepu sa se retraga incet printre bari, fiind urmata de rasul acela pagan care izbucni din nou.

**"Se pare ca este nevoie de mai mult decat un demon antic care sa te inspaimante pustiule.. HA HA HA HA... Imi place asta... este o calitate demna de ucigasul fara mila in care te voi transforma." **

Nici un raspuns. Ochii lipsiti de viata, ca ai unui cadavru priveau in continuare apatic creatura gigantica dinaintea lor. Naruto incepu din nou sa mearga spre cusca. Vulpea incepu sa fie confuza. Fata de atitudinea prosteasca si copilaroasa obisnuita, copilul din fata sa era un strain, iar acest fapt ii facura cutele adanci de pe fruntea batrana sa se adune in centru. Copilul din fata sa nu era un copil; era o fiinta moarta, franta insa ale carei functii biologice nu au incetat inca sa existe. Acest lucru este foarte grav. Luand in considerare starea in care este, pustiul nu mai are mult de trait... iar asta insemna ca si anii Vulpii se aproprie de sfarsit.

**"Ce crezi ca faci, Naruto?" **

Vocea joasa, grava a monstrului nu mai pastra nicio urma a rasului. Kyuubi nu i-a pronuntat niciodata numele, inca de cand a inceput sa comunice cu el prin intermediul gandurilor, asa ca Naruto ezita pentru o secunda, dupa care pasi din nou, ajungand in dreptul gratiilor. Oprindu-se pentru inca o secunda, el privi calm fata incruntata si confuza a Vulpii cu noua cozi, dupa care se strecura printre gratii si inainta, uimind demonul...


End file.
